She Wants Revenge
by Skyler Samuels
Summary: Jade West was only seventeen when she was checked into the mental hospital by Tori, Beck, Andre, Robbie, and Cat. They betrayed her, spread around saying that she had murdered someone and after that, they had put her in a mental institute. Ten years later, a 27 year old Jade is on a quest for revenge. Rated T for language and violence.


**Summary: Jade West was only seventeen when she was checked into the mental hospital by Tori, Beck, Andre, Robbie, and Cat. They betrayed her, spread around saying that she had murdered someone and after that, they had put her in a mental institute. Ten years later, a 27 year old Jade is on a quest for revenge. **

**A/N: So this is basically based off revenge, but Jade will have her own reason for revenge instead of just basically matching the personalities of the Revenge people with the Victorious and BTR personalities. **

_"No, they're lying!" Jade shouted with anger as she was tied to a bed, struggling to get out. She watched as Tori, Beck, Robbie, Cat and Andre surrounded her along with a couple of doctors. "Ugh! You'll never get away with this!" _

_"She once used scissors to try to kill me." Tori lied, looking into the eyes of one of the doctors. Jade scowled, struggling even more, but there wasn't a way out. She hated this. She hated them. Her very own friends, along with Vega, had betrayed her and she was gonna get revenge on them when she got out. _

Jade West stood on the porch at her beach house with Kendall Knight standing next to her. Kendall was in her revenge plan, and they were working together. She turned to him with a sinister smile spread across her face, "So, did you find out anything?"

"I know that James, Carlos, and Logan are still in Los Angeles. Ever since the band broke up, we've never really kept in touch." Kendall spoke. He had bailed her out of the mental institution along with the help of Jo, Camille, and Carlos' father. Carlos' father had secretly sat up a plan so Carlos and Sylvia wouldn't know. Sadly, Carlos' father had died a year after due to being shot by a criminal, so Jade could never repay him.

"Well, where are they?"

"Aren't you more concerned about where the little creatures are? Cat, Andre, Tori, Beck, and Robbie, aren't you curious to where they are?"

"I'll be even more curious when I get in touch with my other old friends."

"You can't do that?"

"Why can't I?" Jade glared at him. He just stared at her.

"They think you're dead."

"Please," Jade scoffed. "Why would they think that?"

"Beck," Kendall replied. "He, uh, he went to the apartment one night and lied about you being dead."

"What was his story?"

"He said that you had been killed by a psycho. He secretly told me he was surprised that it wasn't you who killed yourself because of how "psycho" you can be." Kendall put air quotes around the word psycho. Jade inhaled sharply and closed her eyes.

"I can't believe I ever dated him. He's an ass." Jade simply said. "Anyway, do you have any idea were James, Carlos, and Logan are now?"

"Uh, yeah, actually I do. Logan is working with Dr. Hollywood now and Carlos is actually the new hotel manager at the Palm Woods. James works at the Stowaway downtown. It's not really far from here. It's just a couple of miles down."

"Hmm, that's interesting. Well, it looks like I have some errands to run." Jade grabbed her bag and headed down the steps of the beach house. Jade didn't really get revenge a year after being released from the mental institute because Kendall had said that in ten years would be the best time. That'll be when no one really remembers Jade West.

* * *

><p>Jade walked into the Stowaway located in Los Angeles that was now owned by James Diamond. She walked up to the bar and out of the corner of her eye; she saw a boat parked at the dock. It was called "Jade". Jade took a seat at the bar and a good-looking 27 year-old man walked up to her. He must be the bartender. It was James. "Hi, how can I help you?" He asked. He barely recognized her; Jade couldn't blame him. Her appearance had changed; she had blonde curly hair with no highlights and she no longer wore the dark clothes and makeup she wore in high school.<p>

Jade looked up at him and responded, "Root beer." She glanced out of the window once more at the boat and then looked at James. "That's a nice boat."

"What boat?" He realized that she meant his boat. "Oh, that boat. Uh, yeah, I bought it a year after graduating high school. I named it after my childhood crush, Jade West. She was beautiful, stunning. I always wanted to tell her about my feelings for her, but I didn't because of her boyfriend. She's dead now. She was checked into a mental institute and never walked out. I heard that she was dead."

"Oh, well, I'm sorry for your loss." Jade spoke, trying to hide the smirk, but secretly she wanted to tell him that she was alive and well.

"So, I'm James Diamond. What's your name?" James introduced himself. Jade tried to think of a fake identity quick, and she did.

"My name's Elisa Gabriels."

* * *

><p>Jade had decided not to go to the Palm Woods or the hospital. She just decided that she'd reconnect with Carlos and Logan the next time she saw them. She had met back up with Kendall back at the house and they sat in the living room, Kendall on the couch and Jade sitting on the chair.<p>

"While you were gone, I, um, did some research. I haven't found out where Cat, Robbie, and Andre are, but I did find out information on Tori and Beck. Beck married a chick named Haley Ferguson."

"Even better," Jade spoke.

"Tori married a handsome rich guy named Blake Lucas. They live somewhere near her."

"I've already got Cat, Andre, and Robbie covered. Heather's finding out about them, going to their houses and chatting with them."

"How would they know it's not you?"

"I'm dead, and they know Heather."

"They don't know her good enough." Kendall spoke. Jade agreed. Soon after, Jade had gone to visit Jo and the kids she had with Kendall

* * *

><p>"Auntie Jade!" Jessica Knight shouted as Jade walked into Jo's house. Jessica was a 4 year old with very blue eyes and blonde hair.<p>

"Jessica," Jade grunted as she picked her up. "Geez, you're getting heavy. How old are you? 2?" Jade teased as Jo walked in.

"Remind me next time to take away your key?" Jo joked, walking in. "You scared me to death, made me think someone was breaking in."

"Well, I'm sorry, Blondie."

"So, how's your revenge plan so far?" Jo question as Jade put Jessica down and they retreated to the living room as Jessica went to the play room.

"It's about to start when I find out where Vega and Beck relocated as well as Valentine, Harris, and Shapiro."

"Well, hopefully, you thought it through. Kendall called me earlier, said that you were gonna reconnect with James, Logan, and Carlos."

"I went over to the Stowaway today. Yeah, he barely recognized me, but I can't blame him. However, I _am _a Blonde now."

"Daddy's home!" Jessica yelled, running in. As if on cue, Kendall walked into the room and picked up the little girl.

"Hi, baby girl." He greeted his daughter before turning to Jo and giving her a kiss. Jade decided to leave so they can take care of Jessica. On the way home, she had found out that Tori and her handsome and wealthy husband were her neighbors. Boy, this was really going to be easy.

* * *

><p>Jade walked into her beach house after hours of sitting outside, watching the sunset. She turned on the light and jumped, seeing her sister suddenly standing in front of her. "Heather, what the hell are you doing?"<p>

"So," Heather Fox responded. Heather and Jade always knew that they were sisters so it really was no surprise to them. "What's on the revenge agenda now?"

"I haven't really figured out a plan." Jade spoke and started making her way to the kitchen counter. While Jade was out and about, searching for the people who had checked her into the mental hospital, Heather was moving her into the beach house. Heather already had a house of her own, so she didn't need to stay with Jade. "All I know is that Vega and Oliver still live in Los Angeles. I don't know about the pristine little red-head, afro-geek, and jock jackass."

"Cat's no longer a red-head, and she's no longer a Valentine either."

"What do you mean?"

"She died her hair back to brown and married Carlos. That's all I found out."

Jade cursed under her breath, "Seriously? I'm trying to get revenge on them, but not include any of the Palm Woods friends."

"I thought they weren't your friends anymore."

"James, Logan, and Carlos think I'm dead, but Kendall, Jo, and Camille know that I'm alive and...well, seeking revenge."

"What do you think people are gonna do when they find out that Jade West still exists."

"Jade West no longer exists." Jade smirks and opens a can of root beer. She sips it sinisterly as she walks to the couch and turns on the TV. Heather joined her and they spoke about their plans for the rest of the night until both of them fell asleep.


End file.
